Moka Akashiya (Outer)
'''Moka Akashiya '''is a female vampire in Yōkai Academy, and is the first person Tsukune Aono meets when he sets foot in the Yōkai realm. Moka takes a liking to Tsukune, after ingesting his blood, which she becomes addicted to. When the rosario cross around her neck is removed, the seal keeping her inner nature is released. Cold and arrogant, the Inner Moka is a completely different entity from the kind, loving Moka, going so far as to specifically remind Tsukune to "be kind to the other Moka". Tsukune is the only one able to remove the rosario cross around Moka's neck. Her name is perhaps a pun on the word "mocha", as well as reflecting her split personalities, as mocha is a combination of coffee (representing inner Moka) and cocoa, (representing outer Moka). It is revealed that outer Moka is actually a fake personality made by the sealing ceremony of the rosario. Inner Moka is closest to the original Moka, save for repressed memories. Furthermore, Akasha Bloodriver has told inner Moka that the only person who can remove the rosario is someone who means her no harm and loves her; in this case that person is Tsukune. In Rosario Vampire Appearance Moka wears the Yokai school uniform. She sometimes carries a brown suitcase for the newspaper club. She wears her hair down, but puts it up on some occasions. Both inner and outer Moka have hair of the same length, but inner Moka has silver hair, while outer Moka has pink hair. The inner Moka, has red eyes with catlike pupils (matching the red stone on the rosary), while the outer Moka has green eyes. Personality Moka's natural good looks get the attention of all the males in Yōkai Academy (as well as problems with a few of the females, including Kurumu). She's very kind, sweet, soft-spoken, polite, and friendly towards others. Though good-natured, she possesses a bit of naivety that draws her into problematic situations. While initially distrustful of humans, she eventually grows to care for the only human on campus, Tsukune Aono. Her bond with him grows stronger over time, to the point where he begins allowing her to ingest his blood without protest, just so she remains healthy. When it appears in the story that Tsukune will be expelled, Moka states she'd rather drop out and go with him, because she cannot bear the thought of being separated. She is also good friends with Kurumu, who considers herself and Moka "best friends" despite their rivalry for Tsukune's affection. In the beginning, Moka had an attraction towards Tsukune due to how delicious his blood is, and would constantly ask if she could suck it. However, when Tsukune becomes tired from her always drinking it, she becomes worried over his condition and tries her best not to hurt him. However, when Tsukune allows her to drink it for her health, she hugs him and thanks him for it. The more time she spends around Tsukune, the more her feelings toward him grow. Whenever Tsukune tries to make her happy or willingly allows her to suck his blood for her health and happiness, she blushes and is very happy around him. When others mention how close the two are and if she has feelings for him, she blushes and is very bashful around him. Whenever she has the courage to ask him out on a date, she fidgets, and slightly stutters with him. When Tsukune's mother mentioned how much he talks about her and likes her, she hugged him and even tried to kiss him. Eventually, her feelings develop into love. In a number of instances in the manga, she says directly to Tsukune that she loves him 6 (during Tsukune's birthday); Chapter 11 (where she says that she loves him even if he will hate her) She is very protective of Tsukune due to him being only human, and wants to protect him so she can be with him. Moka even admits that she wishes to be with him forever. There is a running gag that whenever Moka gets close to Tsukune and looks as if the two are about to kiss, she always bites his neck to suck his blood. However, she has more than once actually wanted to kiss him, but she is always interrupted by the others in the craziest of ways. Both outer and inner Moka are noted constantly by males to be extremely beautiful, as all the male students in the school are attracted to her. A running gag is that several characters try to win her over and make her their girlfriends, however, she states she only wants Tsukune, due to his kindness and the bravery he shows her. Prior to the inner Moka being sealed by the rosary, she and her half-sister, Kokoa Shuzen, had a rivalry in childhood. Kokoa became distressed when her beloved big sister was sealed away, and spent the next few years chasing outer Moka, wanting to kill her and get her big sister back. While inner Moka loves Kokoa as a sibling, she finds her "too clingy." Outer Moka dislikes Kokoa's penchant for attacking her constantly in order to force out her other personality; until Tskune appeared in her life she was never able to remove the rosary and fight back. When it comes to the outer Moka, the inner is deeply close and protective towards her, even though she's a fake personality. The two have a very strong bond and act almost like sisters who watch each others' backs. They share a lot in common (due to them being in each others' bodies). Inner tends to make sure that she eats, bathes and does her homework as usual and looks out for her well-being. Outer is the only person, aside from Tsukune, that she can open to, such as her worries over events and how the two feel about their love for Tsukune. According to Tsukune, he cares for both of them the same and hopes that one day inner and outer Moka can become one together. In Chapter 14 of Rosario Vampire II (the sequel to the original manga), the spirit of the Snow Oracle prophesies that Tsukune and Moka have a "special destiny" and a "destiny that will move the whole world". Relationships *Tsukune Aono: Her first friend and love interest, and she loves drinking his blood. *Yukari Sendo: Yukari Sendo fell in love with her. *Ginei Morioka: The Newspaper Club's president. *Rubi Toujo: She at first was an enemy from Witch's Knoll, but became a friend. *Kurumu Kurono: Friend and rival. *Mizore Shirayuki: At first they were enemies, but later on they became friends and rivals. *Akua Shuzen: Moka's older stepsister. They are enemies *Gyokuro Shuzen: Moka's stepmother. She hates Moka and her mother. *Akasha Bloodriver: Moka's biological mother. Moka loves her mother dearly. *Issa Shuzen: Moka's father. Loves Moka and her sisters. On Sora's Team Although she is dead now, her spirit still appears in members of the team only when she's warning them about extreme dangerous enemies approaching. Category:Rosario + Vampire characters Category:Vampires Category:Monsters Category:Fighters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Cowards Category:Tough characters Category:Heroines Category:Lovers Category:School students Category:Siblings Category:Alternate Forms Category:Daughters Category:Good Darkness Category:Legendary creatures Category:Creatures Category:Good hearted characters Category:Protagonists Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Singing characters Category:Singers Category:Cute characters Category:Funimation characters Category:Shonen Jump characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Fourth Wall Breaking characters